Matchmaker CLOWN
by xiatien
Summary: Hizoka is bored out of his MIND, He decided that he would match make Kuroro lucifer and Kurapika
1. Nothing to do

This story is for the newly release HUNTER X HUNTER and for RUNANDRA I am a BIG Fan =D

Standard Disclaimer:

Hizoka is BORED; it had been months since the last time he saw one of his unripe fruits. Grinning, he had then decided to pay a little visit to his favorite KURUTA; well he is the **ONLY** Kuruta remaining.

Hizoka found the Kurapika along with the person whom he had wanted to fight with. But looks like the Kuruta had other plans for Kuroro. Hizoka is disappointed after finding out that Kurapika had sealed of Kuroro's nen.

Just when he thought he could finally find something worthwhile; something he could past the time while Gon and Killua are ripening.

Pouting in his own creepy way, he proceeded to leave; till something caught his eye. As Kurapika turns to leave Kuroro he had seen tears in the kuruta's face. And what is this? A look of intrigue in Kuroro's and something else he could not put his finger on.

Smiling in a sinister way, he had then decided that he should at least have some fun. After all the little Kuruta do owe him after what he did to HIS target. And Kuroro had promise him before that they would fight in return to HIM being one of the Spiders.

Then could he laugh at their expense, with an added BONUS of course. He could make the other Spiders crazy after he is through with them.

Laughing his head off while so he begins to form a plan …

O_-_O

Should I continue? This is only an initial run =D

Feel free to comment

Thanks

Xiatien


	2. Journey to the past

I know I have promised to post a new chapter but I have a VALID reason, that is extensive research meaning I have been watching and READING HUNTER X HUNTER yet again. Perfectly good excuse don't you think? And I think I have read rurandra's fanfic at least 5 times *blushes* love her fics =D enjoy

Standard Disclaimer applied and I'm not as good as runandra so you have been warned =D

Previously on Matchmaker clown…

Then could he laugh at their expense, with an added BONUS of course. He could make the other Spiders crazy after he is through with them.

Laughing his head off while so he begins to form a plan …

After months in search of clues to the whereabouts of his clan's eyes, Kurapika had reached a dead end. He had initially thought that working for the Nostrad's would give him clues, but even the Kuruta eyes that was left in Neon Nostrad's possession was a fake.

Fighting an urge to go back to the spider's lair and wreck havoc Kurapika had to give himself time to calm down. He had given his word that he would not attack the spider's now that Kuroro Lucifer's nen is sealed off. And he doesn't want to jeopardize his friend's safety.

Kurapika is tired… tired of feeling hatred… tired of seeking vengeance but most of all he don't think he can take another life in anger. The faces of the two spider's Ubogin and the lady called Pakunoda is still in etched in his mind. He never expected to feel guilt; isn't this what he wanted? He had often asked himself those questions.

To his dismay, the same answer; he had realized that he doesn't want to see death. At least not by his hands, now he had understood what his master had been hinting. He doesn't have what it takes to be a cold blooded murderer.

Now the only remaining goal in his life is to just gather ALL of his clan's eyes. Now even that goal is remotely possible. A frown marred his features, a distant memory of his deceased brother…

_They were both training in secret… after all if their father and mother would find out that SHE had been wielding a sword would definitely make her mother "have a cow". _

_She had wanted to learn how to wield a sword, her sole **REASON**… is to protect. **Protect** everyone in their peaceful village. _

_Smiling cheekily at her brother as she had successfully knocked him off his feet, she had held her hand to him to help him get up. But her brother has other plans as he pulled her with him. Laughing as they both stare at the clear blue sky; Kurapika couldn't be any happier. _

_She had adored her brother; **HE** was everything to her. As he was her protector, teacher and most of all her best friend, she has friends but she had always been the **ODD** ball. She was more boyish than usual she was athletic and she'd rather practice with her brother than to play dress up. She has a thirst for knowledge; she had wanted to see the world. Unlike the people in her village, and that what had made her different from anyone. Her brother knew that she is special… so he had wanted her to learn how to defend herself. For he cannot protect her all **HIS**life as much as he wanted to; he had often call her butterfly. _

_A beautiful butterfly that is currently starting to weave her cocoon; and it is almost time for her to spread her wings to fly away from him. _

_That time in the forest when time had stood still… the sound of their laughter echoing in the stillness of the paradise they **BOTH** had built for themselves. Their sanctuary where they have hidden from the cruelty other people, in the end it is also where **IT** all ended…_

_A shrill screams replaced the laughter, massive fire can be seen from a far. Her brother told her to stay. She refuses but he gave her the "**LOOK**" a look that most often times put her in her place._

_She waited… and waited… and waited… but… he never returned. She decided to go back to her village. _

_A nightmare begins…_

_Gone was the peaceful village, instead it was replaced by a gruesome and grotesque sight. The once serene silence was replaced by another kind of **SILENCE**. _

_Bodies could be seen strewn around, some just body parts of people. Her clan was diminished into nothing but corpses with their eyes taken away. She looks around calmly. It is **ALL**she can do, she had grown numb; she looks around for her brother. A nagging fear but she still hopes… Her brother is a strong fighter and he is also an intelligent person._

_She searches among the bodies… to no avail she did not find him there. She walks around careful in stepping on the remnants of her people. She walks in silence fearing that if she emits a sound it would be a sound that would invoke the **RAGING** emotions she had so carefully held back._

_She **CANNOT**break down now, she **MUST**find him first then maybe… just maybe she can relinquish the pain and sorrow she is feeling. _

_She **FOUND** him… he was lying face first on the ground. She breaths a sigh of relief as she could see he was still breathing._

_She reaches towards him and softly calls out his name, he stirred…_

_He was lying with his face hidden; he gets up and leans back at the tree._

_She walks towards him, and sits down in between his legs like she used to do. He holds her. She knew he is wounded, but she waited for him to speak. He held her close feeling his warmth and his heartbeat. _

_He spoke to her in a solemn voice… _

"_It is **TIME****…"**_

"_Time for what Nisan?" she whispered back_

"_Time for the butterfly to spread its wings and fly"_

_She nods in understanding; she had always known she was **HIS**butterfly._

"_Will you be with me?" she asked with uncertainty in her voice_

_She could feel him smile, _

"_Yes, I will **ALWAYS**be with you no matter what, I have promise you didn't I?"_

_She kept silent but still refuses to look in his face, she hated seeing him wounded._

"_Yes you promised me that" she told him as she snuggled deeper into him. _

_She fears for this warmth to disappear, she knew deep in her heart that **THIS****IS**probably the last time she could be with him. She could feel his heartbeat slowly fading. She **NEVER** wanted to let him go that is why she stayed where she was._

"_Go to our place" he rasps "I have something for you; I have been saving it for the time **WE** have to leave this place". _

_She could feel his life ebbing away; she is torn in between fulfilling his wish or staying to the last possible moment. She knew her brother is proud and she also knew till **HIS** last breath he aims to protect her._

_Gathering her courage as she embraces him,_

"_Wait for me here, I will be back… promise me you would wait for me"_

_He gave her a wince; then he answered "As if I can go anywhere" as he gave her a cheeky grin._

"_Go now, I will still be here watching the pathway just in case someone might come"_

_She nods then broke into a run, towards their place. She had gone to the secret place where they always kept their most valuable things. She found a bag, she looks inside there is a set of tribal clothes that was always worn by the warriors of her tribe. A pair of swords which was hand crafted by her brother and the books she had always wanted to read. She smiles then proceeded to run back to him._

_He is still there as promised, with a peaceful smile gracing his face. His head turned in the direction of their hiding place. As if watching and **STILL**guarding their sanctuary._

_She calls out to him… no answer… the perpetual smile in his face remains._

_A gust of wind, a gentle touch graces her face… saying farewell and till we meet again. Comforting warmth telling her**HE** is still with her._

_Rain is falling but now from the sky, but from clear sea green eyes. She yearns to mourn but she must move on. She has to **LIVE** for him now…_

_She had painfully buried **EACH** and **EVERYONE**in her village. Leaving him the last one to be buried; she buries him by the tree near the pathway._

_Where he had **LOST** his life protecting her, she knew that he had fought till **HIS****LAST****BREATH.**So that she can live …_

_On that faithful day… someone was buried under the tree… that someone is a girl who was once called butterfly. That butterfly is gone leaving only a boy named Kurapika._

_He would return with HIS clans eyes… only then can the butterfly can fly away…_

Shaking his head as to wake himself up, he touches the earring that was once belong to **HIS** brother. He would find his clans eyes and only then can he be with his brother.

He gathers all of his meager possessions; he is on his way to look for Kuroro Lucifer not to kill but to ask. After all if there is anyone who has the answer to the whereabouts of his clan's eyes. It has to be HIM, just as one demented clown had told him.

He closes the door, leaving the thirst for vengeance behind. He **CAN**stop now…

The spider's head had been neutralized… he has done his part the only thing that's remaining is to find his clan's eyes.

In the Kuruta clan there is 38 people, 36 pairs of eyes is sold off. The other one is the **LAST**remaining Kuruta. The other one is still looking at the pathway towards the sanctuary. The spider's failed to take **HIS**eyes, for in that day it turned red the most magnificent color. But in the end it went back to its serene color for he knew she is safe. He had made sure and with that he can smile while looking at her…

Whew finally done so what do you think? I know this is supposed to be funny but I can't help it. I just had to write some kind of history…

Feel free to tell me what you think

Thanks you for reading and to **ALL**whom are kind enough to review I dedicate this chapter to ALL of you

**Xiatien **


End file.
